The lady in the lake
by Zico
Summary: Merlin visits the lake where he threw Excalibur, whilst there he meets a very strange girl. Now, Arthur has fallen victim to a mysterious curse, and Merlin is left with no other option than to ask the crazy girl for help. No pairings
1. one

**A/N:** Hey again everyone, I'm finally back with another story. So I decided to do some random research and a thought struck me after watching some episodes of Merlin again: Where's the Lady of the Lake at?

So I found out that Nimueh is in fact a name used for the Lady. This made me very sad and decided to write a story involving a Lady and a lake. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

The water shimmered as it rippled gently in the evening light. The season was shifting to summer and the land was bathed in a warm golden glow.

Merlin gazed across the water, this lake being where he had thrown that sword. It was a beautiful weapon, but in the wrong hands it could cause so much destruction. He swallowed, blocking out how enraged the dragon had been when he had confessed that Uther had used it and that he had been powerless to stop him.

He scanned the waters surface, trying to recognize the spot where the sword had sunk and thought of how he would retrieve it when the time for its true purpose came. He sighed and sat down on the grassy verge and continued to stare out at the hypnotic swell of the lake.

He blinked.

Was that…? He stood up peering across the water to where the he could see the strange object floating. Curious, he stumbled to the bank, just out of the waters reach, leaning in slightly. Still no good it was too far away.

The wind blew softly, carrying a voice along with it. Someone was singing. The voice was faint but captivating, the words could barely be made out. Merlin's eyes glowed on their own accord. Assisted with magic he was able to see the strange thing in the distance and what seemed to be the source of the beautiful sound. He saw hair, very pale almost white hair with hints of green. He frowned, who would be swimming out here? Who knew what was lurking in that lake.

His eyes dimmed, returning to their usual blue hue and he called out to the figure. "Hey, what are you doing?!" he called out desperately. "It's dangerous!" The faint singing stopped and the far away figure moved slightly and disappeared under the water.

It only then occurred to Merlin that normal people did not swim out far in deep lakes and did not have a strange hair colour. He was deep in though about this when something popped up unexpectedly from the shallows in front of him. He yelped and stumbled backwards onto the grass, falling over inelegantly.

He heard a giggle from in front of him and he looked up. A young girls head and shoulders were visible above the waters surface. Her skin was pale and had a sparkly to it, reminding him of fish scales. Her eyes were bright amber and her hair was like what he had seen moments before, she wore what looked like a slightly tattered dress that flowed about in the water around her.

It was obvious she was a creature of magic.

The girl leaned her upper body on the sand bank, in spite of being in the shallows her lower body was not visible. She rested her elbows on the sand and propped her head on her hands. "What are you worried of?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. "I am incapable of drowning".

Merlin narrowed his eyes and leaned closer. "What are you… exactly? He asked slowly, worried he may cause the creature offense. She simple closed her eyes, offering him a charming smile. "I'm a water nymph silly" she laughed and pulled her head back, straightening up and stretched her arms out on the land in front of her.

Merlin tilted his head, "Nymph?" he repeated. The Nymph rolled her eyes.

"Honestly people now-a-days don't know anything of the old times" She muttered angrily. "Well call me a water fae if it's too difficult for you to understand" She glowered at him, her eyes turning to slits and she pushed her self up on her hands and tilted forward, looking up at him suspiciously.

"You've got a magical aura about you" She stated, almost accusingly. Merlin nodded slightly. She pushed herself back in the water. "What's your name?" She asked slowly, her eyes still narrowed. "I'm Merlin" he replied simply, smiling nervously at her as he went to get up, brushing the grass from him.

"What!" He heard her shriek, "No way!" He looked up at the fae, her mouth wide open in disbelieve. She raised her hand, one long finger pointed in his direction. "You're Emrys?!" She gasped.

"Apparently" Merlin replied and watched as she blinked in what was clearly awe.

She held out her hand to him. "I'm Viviane" She said suddenly and Merlin cautiously took her hand and she shook it vigorously, a wide grin on her face. Viviane laughed nervously and reluctantly let go of Merlin's hand. She cleared her throat averting her eyes down to the water and began fiddling with her long hair.

Merlin decided to change the subject. "You wouldn't happen to know if there's a sword…. Down there would you?" He pointed towards the lake and Viviane turned in the water to follow where he was pointing. She nodded "Yes, yes there is" She replied with another big smile. "It hit me on the head when I was sleeping". Merlin winced and decided it was best not too tell her that it was him who threw it. "Can you look after it for me?" He asked quickly. Viviane gasped and smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling. "Of course, of course I will!" She exclaimed, disappearing under the water and popping up a second later, the hilt of the golden sword in question held securely in her hand.

"Boy be glad that this thing is magical" She said running one long finger down the runes inscribed on the blade. "It would have rusted by now if it were any normal sword, maybe you should have considered hiding it in a stone instead".

Merlin nodded. The girl was talking way too much now; he now didn't envy Arthur for having all the fangirls. She looked up to him quickly and added; "But I'll take good care of it Emrys, don't you worry" She exclaimed. Merlin smiled and decided it was time to say good bye to the strange girl, though he had to admit, he liked her. "Oh and if you need any help in the future don't hesitate to ask!" She called after him, waving her arm in a melodramatic wave, good bye.

Merlin smiled as he made his way back to the castle. After his fight with the dragon, he might just come back and speak to her.

Well? Not exactly well written I know, but it was fun too write. :D.

Should I write more? I could use some ideas, so post them in your reviews if you have any!


	2. two

**Zico: **Wow I thought this was going to be a one shot, apparently not since I got a good idea for where this story will be going. Woot!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, 'cept for Viviane.

oOo

It happened in the dead of night. Most inhabitants of Camelot were sleeping peacefully, one being the crown Prince Arthur. The small figure flitted across the room from the window, highly decorative, butterfly like wings carrying it through the air. The faerie giggled quietly, tossing her black and purple hair over her shoulder as she hovered over the prince's bed. Her dark eyes glinted maliciously in the moon light and her lips moved into a smirk.

"To think it would be this easy" The faerie giggled again as she moved lower over the prince. She rose on hand out over his forehead, slowly moving her tiny hand downwards over his eyes. _"Swebban" _She whispered, waiting for a moment for the curse to set in. Satisfied she flew up higher making her way to the window in which she entered, she flicked her hand towards it and it opened for her. She cast one look back at the sleeping Prince before exiting through the window which clanked shut noisily after her. Despite the sound, Arthur did not wake.

oOo

It was unusual, Merlin thought, that Arthur was not awake before he was. In fact it was downright impossible. He entered Arthur's room uninvited as usual. Merlin was surprised to find the prince still fast asleep in bed when he was normally up with the larks. Merlin grinned as he left the room, returning a few minuets later with a bucket of water. He tip toed over to the bed, not wanting to be caught before his prank could be put into action. He took a deep breath, not bothering to hide his smirk as he poured the icy water over Arthur's head and jumped backwards, waiting for the angry Prince to suddenly up and scream at him.

Nothing, Merlin blinked at the anti-climax. The Prince hadn't even shifted in his sleep. Now mildly concerned Merlin approached the bed, Arthur was breathing that was a good sign. He yelled Arthur's name several times, very close the Prince's ear, still nothing. He gulped and turned to leave the room, Gaius should know what was wrong with him.

oOo

Uther paced back and forth. Merlin glanced nervously between both the pacing Uther and Gaius, who was busy checking Arthur and administering various drafts to try and wake him up. "Isn't there something you can do?" Uther's desperate tone made both Merlin and Gaius look up. Gaius shook his head solemnly.

"I am afraid not sire" He replied carefully. "What I can suggest is, is that we wait. I have tried every concoction I can think off"

Both Gaius and Merlin winced as the King stormed out, obviously not satisfied with this. Merlin moved closer to Gaius, his voice low despite there not being anyone else except for the comatose Arthur in the room.

"You think it might be magic?" Merlin whispered in a worried tone. Gaius nodded slowly.

"Nothing else could make someone sleep so deeply" He explained as he looked over his shoulder to Arthur. "I will keep trying to wake him, but you need to find out what ever else you can". Merlin nodded grimly and turned to leave the room.

oOo

Asking that oversized lizard was out of the question. Merlin thought bitterly as he trudged though the tall grass. It would never speak to him after their little fight. He could hear it hissing before he slept, whispering his name in contempt. Luckily he had a plan B, sort of. He walked quickly through the grass towards the lake again, standing at the bank, "Viviane!" He called out over the wind, "Where are you?!"

The water fae's head popped up from the shallow depths of the lake. She squealed. "Emrys, you came to visit me!" She cried happily. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Please Viviane, I need your help" He explained, the girl was suddenly all ears.

"Ah of course, tell me how I can be of service" She replied, nodding.

Merlin was thankful that the girl could be serious when it mattered and went on to explain the dilemma. Viviane listened intently, her pointy ears twitching every so often as she nodded her head in interest.

"Sounds like a curse to me" Viviane replied. Merlin paled a little, he knew it.

"How can I break it" He asked quickly. Viviane tilted her head.

"I can't tell you that, not unless I knew what the curse was, you wouldn't happen to know then would you?" Merlin shook his head sadly. Viviane sighed. "Hey don't worry I can tell you what curse it is, I just got to be near the unlucky soul to do it" She chimed, oblivious to Merlin's shocked expression.

"And how do you suppose I get you into Camelot? You'd be killed on the spot the second you walked in" He pointed out.

Viviane giggled, "yeah, and I can't really leave a body of water for very long either" She sighed and perked up, struck by an idea.

"Emrys, go get me a bucket…. Please?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow but did as asked, not minding the long trip back to Camelot to get the bucket and then back to the lake if it meant saving Arthur. He soon returned with a wooden bucket in hand. Viviane grinned with glee.

"Excellent, now here's what you do"

oOo

Merlin huffed as he placed the bucket of lake water down at one end of his small room. He sat down on his bed, kicking his shoes off, glad for the rest after walking back and forth between the castle and the lake. He turned to the bucket of water. "Right" he said to it, "Now what?"

Viviane's head popped up from the water, looking around from over the rim of the bucket. "This is your room Emrys?" She commented, "It's very nice and cozy". Merlin cleared his throat and Viviane snapped to attention.

"I said: 'now what'?" He repeated and Viviane offered an innocent grin.

"Oh you just got to take me to the Prince's room, I'll be able to identify what curse it is with my magic" She explained. Merlin sighed,

"Well we can't go now, Uther is bound to be with Arthur right now and we can't risk you being seen". Viviane nodded.

"So we wait here then?" She asked. Merlin nodded and watched as her head sunk below the murky water.

oOo

**Zico:** Dear god I cannot write Gaius AT ALL!! I need practice.


	3. three

It's back finally, I thought I lost inspiration with this story but I am determined to finish it.

Disclaimer: You all know the drill; Merlin belongs to the BBC and not me, Viviane however his mine.

ONWARD!

--

It was getting later and later. Camelot was slowly lighting up with fire light as Merlin watched the servants gladly made the way down to their chambers and left the guards to their patrols in the corridor. This was what he had been waiting for, He was still dressed having spent a busy day delivering things for Gaius in order to keep him busy and not think about Arthur's current state.

He grabbed Viviane's bucket, effectively waking her up. She popped her head up from the water and scowled, "Some warning would have been nice." She hissed. Merlin rolled his eyes and slowly shut the door to his room behind him and carefully made his way down the steps. Gaius was sleeping soundly in his old bed beside one of the book shelves. Merlin decided he would speak to him about Viviane later. He quietly slipped through the door leading to the corridor outside and hurried to Arthur's room, sneaking past the soldiers as he went. Not because he had to, but because he didn't want to get caught holding a bucket of lake water.

He quietly slipped into Arthur's room, noting with some amusement that the guard outside was gently snoozing at his post. He silently shut the door behind him and looked up to see Arthur's still sleeping form. "Oh my." He heard Viviane whisper from her bucket as he walked over to the side of the bed and placed the bucket on the floor. He stared down at the water for a moment and the water fae popped her head up from the rippling service once again. "That's my cue?" She asked and pulled her self up from the water and stepped out from the bucket, her body and clothes perfectly dry.

She wobbled and waved her arms around to gain her balance. Merlin frowned. "Drunk?" He asked and Viviane shook her head and glared.

"No." She hissed. "It's just been a while since I last stood up." She explained as she broke Merlin's gaze too look down at the sleeping prince. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips and leaned over the bed before slowly reaching out to put one hand on Arthur's forehead.

Her hand glowed soft silver and he could just about hear her muttering something under her breath, her eyes narrowed in concentration. After a moment she removed her hand from Arthur's forehead and sighed deeply. Merlin held his breath. Viviane shook her head "It's a sleeping curse." She explained. Merlin wanted to tell her not too state the obvious but she continued. "This spell is very powerful. I haven't felt a curse so strong in such a long time." She trembled slightly and looked quickly down at Arthur. "This magic feels like something a faerie would use." She placed one hand on Arthur's head again, and the glow was back, brighter this time as she searched deeper. "Faeries are tricksters; they change their magic to make it harder for people to see through their tricks and illusions." Her hand dropped back to her side "But this… It's so strong a very powerful Faerie must have done this."

Merlin sighed; he could see the girl was in distress. "That's enough for tonight Viviane" He said soothingly as he put one hand on her shoulder and guided her back to the bucket. She sighed in relief as she stepped into the water and sunk down till her head was just poking up out from the surface. "And thank you." He added quickly, she gave a quick smile in return and Merlin made his way back to his room.

--

"Merlin, why is there a bucket of pond water in your room?" Merlin slowly looked up from his breakfast too see Gaius' standing in the door way to his room. Merlin paled as Gaius walked out holding the bucket in one hand. "What ever this is I'm throwing it out, the smell is something awful."

"Excuse me!" An annoyed little voice cried from the bucket of water and Merlin winced as Viviane's head popped up out of the water. Gaius would have dropped the bucket if Merlin's magic hadn't had left it floating in mid-air.

The physician stumbled backwards, wide eyes trained on the head sticking out of the bucket as it floated to the ground. "I do not smell!" Viviane growled as she pulled herself out of the water till only her feet were left submerged. Gaius blinked a few times to get over the shock and then quickly glared at Merlin. "Merlin-" He growled and that was all that was needed for Merlin to stutter out an explanation.

"She's here to help Arthur!" He began and Gaius shook his head.

"Whether she is here to help or not you have put both of you in great peril. If Uther found out a faerie was here he would put you both to death."

Merlin nodded "I know, what else does he do when magic is involved with anything?" He stated. "I know this is risky but she's identified the curse Arthur's under." Merlin explained and Gaius looked suspiciously at Viviane who nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a sleeping curse" She added and Gaius gave her a 'no duh' look. She glared back.

"She thinks a powerful faerie is behind it" Merlin explained "But other than that we have no other leads." Gaius looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I must have a book on fae creatures somewhere, I'll look into it." Gaius said as he began to search through the books on the nearest bookshelf. "Now finish you breakfast, I've got some jobs for you to do." Merlin nodded and went back to eating. It didn't take him long to finish and picked up the bottles he was told to deliver and walked out.

Gaius looked up from one of his books over to the bucket. "What's your name?" He asked and the fae stuck her head out of the water. "It's Viviane." She replied and Gaius nodded.

"Mine is Gaius." He replied. He was still weary of the Faerie, he had little experience with dealing with such creatures, but he had read much about how mischievous they were, he didn't fully trust her, but for Arthur's sake he had too.

"Can you tell me more about the curse?" He asked, Viviane pulled herself out of the water and onto the stone floor before nodding and picking up her bucket and walking over. "I should be able to do so." She replied.

--

Chapter two is fin! I'm trying very hard to not make my character a Mary Sue, am I succeeding?


End file.
